Origen
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Dos líneas del tiempo distintas en su desenlace pero idénticas en su origen, ¿qué pudo haber hecho que este par de androides cambiara tanto entre una y la otra? [Androides 17 y 18]


**Origen**

Podrían recordar cada una de las palabras con las que los describió ese estúpido científico a la perfección durante años y años: experimentos, investigación, máquinas, fracasos, pero la más revivida por sus aún latientes corazones sería, sin lugar a dudas, monstruos.

¿Ellos habían decidido convertirse en aquello? Absolutamente no. El ser considerados monstruos no fue culpa de esos dos adolescentes, si tuviese que buscarse un responsable debería ser Gero, por tomar dos vidas humanas perfectamente sanas y transformarlas en un _algo_ , dejando de ser un _alguien._

Lapis siempre quiso ser el protector de su hermana, pese a ser ella la mayor (por apenas algunos minutos), él deseaba tomar esas actitudes sobreprotectoras, yendo de cosas simples, como ahuyentar a sus pretendientes o cuidarla cuando se enfermase, sin embargo, hubo un peligro del que no la pudo proteger y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ese hombre les quitó su identidad, mas nunca podría arrebatarles su hermandad.

Siempre recordarán que al despertar de la cirugía que les despojó de su humanidad, total o parcial, se miraron a los ojos, idénticos unos de los otros. Se encontraban en dos camillas independientes, aunque bastante cercanas. Ambos, con trabajo, movieron sus brazos para poder alcanzarse.

Un roce.

Lapis rozó la mano de Lázuli, en un intento de sujetarla. Sus cuerpos se petrificaron en ese preciso instante, el científico les había detenido con un control que mantenía sujeto.

— Quietos ahí— Vociferó—. ¿Estaban pensando en escapar, monstruos imbéciles?

De los tres seres en aquella habitación solo uno podría encajar a ser un monstruo imbécil.

O al menos dependería de ellos definir eso más tarde.

* * *

Llegado el doce de mayo, sin motivo que los jóvenes conocieran para la elección de aquella fecha, fueron liberados. Miraron al hombre que los había convertido en _eso_. Cegados por la ira y su creciente venganza, dispararon un rayo de energía a su cabeza, matándolo al instante.

No era suficiente.

¡Todo el mundo debía sufrir!

Lapis y Lázuli, muchachos inocentes que vagaban por las desiertas calles al caer el anochecer, un día secuestrados y jamás regresados, durante años fueron sometidos a experimentos y modificaciones, ¡cuánto mal se les causó, no habiendo hecho nada que lo ameritase! Por eso, al ser liberados notaron que, al igual que ellos, criaturas sin culpa alguna, el resto de las personas debía vivir en un infierno. ¡Uno distinto, uno quizá peor!

Aprovecharon el poder que ese anciano idiota les brindó. ¡Vaya que era idiota, pues no pudo siquiera lograr que sus subordinados le obedeciesen!

Que mueran.

Los, ahora, androides, habían muerto por dentro. Su humanidad ahora descansaba en una bella e imaginaria tumba. Compartían ataúd, ya que Lapis no podría ser lo que es sin Lázuli. Lapislázuli. Una piedra semipreciosa que asemeja el tono que se ve en los ojos de este par de hermanos.

Si ambos habían muerto por dentro, el resto del mundo debía hacerlo de igual manera, aunque, ¡qué importaba si también fallecía su cuerpo! Sería un resultado incluso más conveniente.

No obstante, al Doctor Gero se le devolvieron sus terribles acciones. Murió luego de haber matado. A ellos debía sucederles también. Murieron después de tanto matar.

Aunque tornaron el mundo gris y desesperanzado, y eso sería algo que nadie podría reparar.

* * *

Por otro lado, en una línea del tiempo alterna, los androides no fueron despertados a la hora predeterminada. Mataron a Gero, sí, mas eso se debió a que sabían que su anhelada venganza iba en contra de él y de nadie más.

Conocieron a un tercer androide, este con base mecánica, al que le tomaron cariño y del cual aprendieron. Número Dieciséis no tenía intenciones de causar daño a los seres vivos que habitaban la Tierra, solamente deseaba matar a Son Goku, pero eso ya sería otra historia.

Tal vez fue gracias a Dieciséis que comprendieron qué era la compasión, aprendiendo a ponerla en práctica, o tal vez fue gracias a la experiencia vivida con el científico que se dieron cuenta de que nadie debía sufrir como ellos, que fueron obligados. Que la vida, entre otras cosas, es un derecho que sobre todas las cosas iban a respetar, pues de no ser así, se convertirían en lo mismo que ese monstruo imbécil, arrebatando futuros en los que a ellos no les correspondía intervenir.

Observaron al mundo con ojos de compasión y no de venganza, brindándoles así, de manera recíproca, lo que proveyeron. Se les dio amor, una familia, y lo más importante…

Una oportunidad.

* * *

Pese a ser dos líneas del tiempo distintas en su desenlace, ambas tuvieron el mismo origen. Jóvenes sumidos en la pobreza, engañados y secuestrados. Víctimas del destino y sus aliados. Claro que, uno mismo decide qué camino tomará, si el mismo de quien te causó daño o el opuesto a este para no provocárselo a otros.

* * *

 **Soy mala con los títulos y los finales :c**

 **Realmente creo que la vida e historia de los androides es algo extremadamente triste, quizá de lo más triste en DB y secuelas, pero no es justificado lo que hicieron lo del futuro por lo que ya expliqué aquí. ¡Pero no puedo odiar a Gero tampoco! Quería escribir dos fics para hoy pero no creo tenerlo a tiempo, además de que no sé qué tan relacionado estará con el día, pero será algo sobre el doctor Gero, ojalá pueda escribirlo pronto y que alguien lo lea.**

 **YYY AMO LA RELACIÓN DE HERMANOS DE DIECISIETE Y DIECIOCHO.**

 **En fin, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
